The tale of how he left and came back again
by Heepeoplehowdy
Summary: Percy left camp, and disappeared. Or so they thought. Because 3 years after he left, he was found again, by Artemis. He was missed at camp, and they regretted what they did all this time ago. Will Percy come back and be as forgiving as everyone thought he'd be, or would he go on with his life and leave his past behind... NOT an Artemis/Percy or Chaos story.
1. Chapter 1

**Sam P.O.V.**

Sam looked in his bag to check if he had everything he needed, and realised that something was missing. It was his happiness. He was no longer the same after he found out. He was replaced, hated and completely miserable. The fire that had once burned in his eyes was gone. There was nothing but a hurt gaze left. It no longer felt right here. That´s why he decided to leave. He could take a hint you know.

He looked around one last time at the place where he always felt at home. He knew he would never come back. All because of them. His closest friends. They betrayed him. And for what? Just because he had a brother. His name was … no, I´m not gonna tell you, you´ll find out. He couldn´t really blame his brother, there was no reason why he would do it. It was probably his own fault.

Anyways, he picked up his bag and walked away. He sat down at the feet of a tree. It was a special one. A beautiful, strong pinetree. He had many special memories here, and even if they were painful now, he knew he had not to forget. They were the only thing to keep him going. And not in a good way, he thought bitter.

When a taxi drove up, he got to his feet and stepped in, to go to the gods know where.

**3 years later**

Sam sat by the campfire. It was 3 years ago since he walked away. In these years he travelled the World, until he finally settled in The Netherlands. He liked it there, it was calm, rainy and nobody knew him or his past. Sure, he needed to learn the language. But that was easy, he spoke a lot of languages nowadays: Japanese, Spanish, French, German, Italian, Chinese, Arabian and Greek and of course Dutch. So yeah, that was no problem. He chose a nice little school in Breda and set up a tent in a beautiful (hidden) spot in the so called ´Mastbos´. No one knew he lived there. Though he lived outside, in the cold and the rain, he was surprisingly happy. He had a lot of friends, and of course there was Sylvie. She was a nice looking girl with ravenblack hair, just like his, but with a few strikes of purple. She was kinda small, with a slim frame. Everybody knew us as ´the perfect couple´. Yeah, I know, she´s my girlfriend. She knows about me. I told her everything, and I mean everything. And, just to make it clear, he was not some depressed guy. He was an cheerful, sometimes hyper, handsome, easygoing guy with ravenblack hair, beautiful seagreen eyes and a perfect tan. He couldn´t stay depressed for the rest of his life now, could he?

He was sitting by the campfire, surrounded by his friends. It was his birthday. He became 15 today. They were camping at his ´house´. He laughed a lot and was having an excellent time. He was perfectly happy.

The next morning after everyone was gone, Sam was left to clean the mess up. Then suddenly he heard a voice speak up: ´So, Percy, it looks like I am the one who finally found you.´ He continued cleaning like nothing had happened. He recognized the voice alright. It was Artemis, Greek goddess of the hunt etc. She came closer and spoke again: ´I know you recognize me Percy. Just stop pretending.´ At that Sam slowly turned around and said: ´I am nót Percy anymore, that´s all in the past now. I´m Sam. And could you please leave, before you ruin my life again?´ At this he turned around and began to start a fire. Artemis saw he wasn´t going to go with her willingly, so she did something she probably was going to regret. He was pretty scary when he was angry. She hit him on the back of his head with her bow. Just before he passed out he saw a familiar girl with electric blue eyes walking towards him. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thalia P.O.V. **

Thalia was hunting with Artemis and the hunters, like usual. But unlike all other days, something felt different. Artemis was acting not like herself. She glanced around once in a while, as if she thought that there was going to happen something. Thalia figured she must have a good reason and just left her alone. Suddenly Artemis made all of them stop and make camp, even though it was still early morning. She asked Thalia to come to her tent. Thalia hoped that she would tell what was on her mind, but the only thing she said was: ' Thalia, I have to go on a mission for my brother, could you please take care of the hunt while I'm gone?' Thalia answered: ' Sure, Lady Artemis, but may I ask what this mission is?' Hopefully she would get the answer to the question that bothered her all day. Unfortunally, that was not the case. Artemis just told her not to worry and quickly left. Getting worried, Thalia decided to follow her. Yes, I know it's not easy to follow the goddess of the hunt, but she was going to try anyway. Slowly walking in the shadows behind her, carefully to don't make a sound, she walked after her mistress.

When they came by a clearing, Thalia froze at the sight before her. There he was, the person who had saved her life many times, who brought her back to life. Percy Jackson. How was that even possible? She always thought he had just disappeared from the earth, or died maybe. She regretted the things that she had done greatly. She still didn't know how she could have thought Percy had been bullying his brother because he was jealous. Percy never wanted the fame he had, and with his fatal flaw, he would never do that. His brother turned out to be a stupid person with a huge ego problem. But there was nothing she could change about what had been done. Only hope he would forgive her. Then she saw Artemis hit him on the head with her bow! Why would she do that? Thalia walked out of the shadow of the tree she had been standing under. 'So it was you, I knew I heard something.' 'Why would you do that to him, he has done nothing wrong!' Thalia exclaimed. 'I'm taking him to camp. You're friends have seen in there faults and wanted to apologize to him. He didn't want to come, so I used a little persuasion.' Artemis took a piece of paper and a pen from her tunic and began to write a note. Before Thalia could read it, Artemis put it down right before the tent. And they waited for their ride to arrive.

After waiting half an hour for Apollo to finally come, they loaded the still unconscious boy into the car and left for camp.

**Sylvie P.O.V. **

She had agreed with Sam to meet him at 11 o'clock at his tent. She looked forward to it. Sam was a really nice guy and she really liked him. When he had told her about him, she had the urge to laugh at him. But when she saw his face, she knew he was serious. She had always known there was something different about him. I mean, come on, who lives alone in the forest? Even though Sam or Percy had told her she could just leave him if she wanted to, she didn't. Yes, she was frightened, who wouldn't be, she just couldn't leave. How he sat there, with his head down, he looked so fragile she only wanted to comfort him. So she stayed.

When she reached the clearing she looked around if she saw him anywhere. No such luck. She called his name a couple of times, but no answer. So she decided to look if maybe he was still asleep. When she wanted to open the tent, a piece of paper caught her attention. She picked it up and opened it. It read:

'_Dear person who reads this, I'm just going to assume Percy told you about his past. I have taken him to take him back to camp. Don't worry, I have left a drachma for you to call the grey sisters if you want a ride there. _

_Signed, Artemis_

She looked at the place where the paper had been and saw, indeed, a drachma lying there. Sighing, she took it and summoned the grey sisters. She had heard about the ride they had given Sam, and didn't look forward to experience it too. Though, she had no other chance. She told them her destination and off they were.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy P.O.V.**

He woke up to the sound of someone talking to him. He opened his eyes, only to see the face of a girl he had known really good and didn't think to ever see again. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and regret. The girl realized he was awake and hurried to give him a big hug. ''Thalia,'' he said. She nodded and began to speak really fast. ''I'm so sorry Percy. I should have realized he wasn't what he said he was. He is just a jerk with a massive ego. I know you're still angry, but please, can you forgive me?'' Truth was, he was very angry. He had told her a million times. But no, she betrayed him. Still when he looked at her, he could tell she was really sorry. He didn't know what to do, so he just stared blankly at her. Should he forgive her, should he stay angry, should he try to escape from wherever he was? Only now he began to look around the room. He recognized it alright. It was the room he first stayed in when he came here.

He got up and tried to make a run for it. He didn't get very far. As soon as Sam ran out the door, he was stopped by his old teacher. Chiron catched his wrist. ''Percy, I need to speak with you,'' and dragged him into his room. ''Don't do anything harsh. They want to apologize for what they did to you. Nico, Thalia, Grover and Annabeth are sorry for what they did. Please give them a second chance.'' ''They, well except Nico, have messed it up for themselves.'' At that moment a girl with black hair walked into the room. ''Sylvie! What are you doing here?'' Sam ran up to her and gave her a big hug and a peck on the lips. ''Well, I wouldn't want you to deal with them alone. So I'm here for mental support and just because I want to. '' ''Thanks, Syl." ''Come on, love birds, they are waiting for you outside.'' Sam took a deep breath, took Sylvie's hand in his and walked out the door.

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

I was waiting impatiently for my ex-boyfriend-soon-to-my-boyfriend-again. What took him so long? Finally the door opened to reveal Percy and some unknown girl. They were holding hands and it made me mad. But I controlled my emotions and watched as he stood there, controlled and with no emotions on his face. He was as handsome as ever, maybe even more. He had let his hair grow until it barely stayed out of his eyes. His eyes. They had always been a deep sea-green, but somehow they became even more intriguing. And his skin was really tan. She could see he had spent most of his time outside. And this boy was going to be hers again, and nothing could stop her.

She decided to speak up and said: ''Hey Percy, it's good to see you again. We are really sorry for what we did to you. Will you forgive us?'' She looked up in time to see a flash of anger in his eyes, but it was gone before she could be sure. ''No, I can't forgive you guys. You have hurt me to deep. Especially you, Annabeth. I only forgive one, and that one is Nico. It's not his fault his father called him away so often. But I am must thank you all. If you hadn't betrayed me, I would have never had the chance to live the life I live now. And have met the people I have met.'' When he said this, he looked down at Sylvie with a look in his eyes he used to give to her. ''You're welcome.'' I said. Not the best move to make. He looked up angry. I was suddenly filled with a unfamiliar fear. He said nothing and only looked at all of us. Nico looked back with a grateful look, happy that Percy forgave him. Thalia looked ashamed and stared at her shoes. Grover had a arrogant expression in his eyes and told him: ''If you don't forgive me, that's your loss. I am much to good for you anyway. I just needed to realize that. So either suck it up or go and be a loser somewhere else.'' ''So you're the most amazing creature that has been born now?'' Percy said with a dangerous undertone in his voice. Grover didn't catch it and answered: ''Yes, I am. Jealous?'' ''Of you? Of course not. Please forgive me for saying this." And then followed so much cursing that a sailor would be jealous. Suddenly Sylvie took Percy's face in both of her hands and kissed him. She kissed my man! How dared that bitch do that to me? I stepped forward and pushed her away. She glared at me but did nothing. ''How dare you kiss my boyfriend? Get away from him!'' Percy glared at me and said: ''If my memory is correct, I'm not your boyfriend anymore Annabeth.'' Percy spat out my name. ''I'm in love with Sylvie now.'' That *** smiled at that and squeezed his hand. Nico hugged Percy and congratulated him. Percy laughed and then he, Nico and Sylvie walked away talking and laughing like nothing had happened.

**Thalia P.O.V. **

I watched as they walked away and had the sudden urge to go sit in a corner somewhere and just cry. Which was very strange, cause everyone that knew me, knew I never cried. As I was standing there, Annabeth began to talk to me. ''How dare that stupid girl steal my boyfriend away from me? I am so much prettier and smarter than her.'' When she said that, I suddenly burst: ''Annabeth, you cheated on him, with his brother, nonetheless. Do you expect to just forgive you and go on loving you. I am happy that he finally found a girl who likes him for him. Not for what he has accomplished. So go and talk about that sh*t to someone else. Just, don't talk to me again.'' With that, I left her looking astonished and angry. I went after my old friends. After Percy left, I hadn't really talked to Nico again. He blamed me for making Percy leave and he was right. I regretted everything I did. I wished I could turn back time.

The group before me stopped suddenly and I ran to a bush nearby and decided to spy on them. For me was the reason they stopped. Percy's brother, Lucas and his father, Lord Poseidon. Percy stepped forward and asked politely: ''Could you please move out of the way?'' Lucas was on the edge of saying something rude in return, but Poseidon just covered his mouth and spoke: ''My son, how are you? It's been to long.'' ''Well, It's not my fault is it? Oh, and by the way, don't call me son. I'm not your son anymore. I go by the name Sam now.'' Percy, no wait, Sam said surprisingly calm. I was curious how Poseidon was going to react at his words.

**Poseidon P.O.V. **

Not my son anymore? What does he mean? Of course he's my son. ''What do you mean?'' ''What I mean is that I disinherited myself from you and that I am now Mom and Paul's son. Do you understand?'' he said to me like I was a little child. Lucas decided to, foolishly, defend my honor. ''So, you don't want to be dad's son anymore. Guess nothing to loose there then. You didn't do anything for him anyway. I defeated a hydra for him!'' he said proudly. Percy/Sam reacted: ''Oh my gods, I am not worthy to be in your presence!'' He bowed deep. Lucas looked very pleased, but then we heard a sound that sounded very much like a laugh coming from Percy. He was laughing! I braced myself. This was going to go very wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters that you recognize from the books. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! Love them!**

**Lucas P.O.V.**

How dare he laugh at me? I am the best hero there has ever been! I defeated the hydra all alone. He should show me some respect. If he doesn't want to, I'll just make him.

I gripped my sword and lunged myself at him. He sidestepped and tried to stumble me. It didn't work of course, I am to good for that simple trick. But then he surprised me. He kicked me in my handsome face with his disgusting elbow. Oh no, he didn't. Nobody, I repeat, nobody touches my face. Well, except beautiful girls. So I decided to finish this quickly and slashed at his stomach. He stumbled backwards in a very idiotic way and suddenly I was at the point of his sword. How did he do that? He stumbled! He laughed at me and simply walked away. Like he hadn't defeated the best swordsman in the whole camp.

I tried to go after him, but before I could do anything, my father stopped me. 'Leave him be,' he said, 'don't do anything harsh, my son.' I reluctantly agreed and silently plotting against my 'brother' I left to go to the Aphrodite cabin to have some fun.

**Nico P.O.V.**

Finally somebody showed that ignorant, stuck-up-thing-that-calls-himself-a-guy his place. I don't know if I could've taken much more of him. Everytime I saw Lucas he reminded me of how we betrayed Percy. He looked at lot like him. I still couldn't believe what Annabeth saw in him. She was turning into a slut lately. Making out with every guy that bought her a drink or gave her a compliment. Always thinking she was a gift to mankind. She was becoming a lot less smart. Stupid b*tch.

Anyway, as I was saying, I am glad someone kicked Lucas' ass. And I am glad Percy forgave me. Even though it kinda was my fault too. I should've seen that Perce was right. How could we have even thought that he would steal our stuff and lie about it. His fatal flaw was personal loyalty for crying out loud. I am determined to make a new start and always trust his opinion. He was rather smart after all, although everyone believed him to be a little stupid. He just didn't have the information. From now on, I never rush into something. I promise to myself to never make the same mistake.

**Percy P.O.V.**

Oh, it felt good to do that. Haha, you should've seen his face. It was like: woah, how did that sword get there? Hilarious! I really ought to do that again sometime soon. And ask Nico to get it on tape. I'm sure youtube would love it!

But seriously, his ego must be really bruised now. Aw, poor him. Mm, I thought to myself. Maybe I should rub it in just a little more at dinner… yeah, let's do that. But first, I have to prepare myself a little better.

I walked into my old cabin and let Sylvie in. 'And this is my old cabin. Don't mind my 'brothers' stuff. How do you like it?' 'It's fantastic. Hey, are that pictures of you and your friends?' She picked up a picture of me and the Stolls, after pulling a prank. For which, we surprisingly weren't punished. I took it from her and said: 'Nothing more than old memories now. It's all in the past.' She gave me a small kiss and I immediately felt better.

Nico told us it was time for dinner and we walked to the pavilion.

**Chiron P.O.V.**

We were already eating, when Nico, Sam and Sylvie entered. While I was looking at them, Sam and Sylvie walked over to me, Nico went to the Hades table. Sam asked: 'Where shall we sit, O all-important Chiron?' I chuckled and told them to go sit at the Poseidon table. I watched as they walked away. Somehow Percy has changed. He walked with more confidence and seemed proud of who he was. But not in the arrogant way, no it seemed like he carried himself across the pavilion with a grace that was known to only a few. He looked happier than I had ever seen him. To be honest, he looked kinda like a god. Don't tell the gods I thought that.

I thought about his old friends. Nico and he seemed pretty close again. Thalia and Sam were still having a few problems, but nothing time could ment. And then there were Annabeth and Grover. I am sure he will never forgive them. Not because he didn't want to, but because they had changed to much. Percy always was the guy who took care that they didn't turn into brats. With him gone, they kinda did. Guess that's bad luck for them then. I'm gonna eat. I am hungry.

**Sylvie P.O.V.**

I am rather bothered with how all of this will affect Sam. I hope he doesn't turn into a depressed guy. At least he has Nico back. Not sure about the rest though. Right then Annabeth walked up to us. She had a determined expression on her face. She didn't stop in front of Sam, but took his face in both of her hands and kissed him right on the mouth. I was enraged. How dare she do that with MY boyfriend. I wanted to punch her in her pretty face. That was before I saw Sam's face though. He looked murderous. I smiled inwardly. Now you're gonna get it, daughter of Athena. 'What do you think you're doing?' asked Sam with a dangerous undertone. 'I'm kissing you of course! I am here to get you back. I know you still love me, seaweed brain. You just need to admit it to yourself.' 'Get away from me.' Percy growled. 'Excuse me?' Annabeth said. 'Get away from me, and don't ever come close to me again!' He shouted. She stumbled back and I watched with glee and she retreated back to her table. That was when I realized everyone was staring at us. 'What are you staring at?' I asked and they all turned away. Sam kissed me and asked: 'You know I will never leave you, right?'

And everything felt alright.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, except Lucas and Sylvie. **

**Thalia P.O.V.**

As I watched Annabeth walking away from Percy, I was inwardly screaming with delight. Finally she got what she deserved. She thinks she can just play around with people's emotions and doesn't have to face the consequences. Letting the people around her do what she wants and never do anything back. I was one of those people once. I thought she was my friend and that she really cared about me. Well, I saw the truth when a couple of monsters attacked me when I was wounded. She was there and ran away when I most needed her. That b*tch.

I went to congratulate Percy. Yes, it's strange to congratulate someone about that, but I felt it was the right thing to do. And it turned out it was. He looked at me and suddenly hugged me closely. 'You really care about me, don't you?' I laughed and said: 'Of course I do, kelp head. I missed you and I really am sorry for all I did to you.' 'I forgive you, and I'm sorry for being so distant towards you.' 'Doesn't matter. You're back! Let's party!' Yep, that's me. I'm a little strange sometimes. He throwed his head back and laughed heartily. 'You didn't change at all, did you?' 'Nope'. 'I'm glad'

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

That night there was a party at Percy's cabin. I'm not sure what the reason is though. But, since there is a party, I guess I should go and make it fun. I'm just that nice.

Yes, I know Percy didn't want to see me, but he doesn't have a choice. When my eye is on something, I get it. I put on my most gorgeous clothes and began to walk towards the Poseidon cabin. On my way there I saw a figure standing in the shadow. I decided to check it out. Turned out it was Lucas. 'What are you doing here? There is a party at your cabin!' 'They kicked me out! Can you believe it? I, the awesome Lucas, am kicked out of my own cabin!' I gasped. That was unbelievable. 'I'm going there. Wanna come?' 'Didn't Percy said he didn't want to see you again?' 'So?' I asked while raising my eyebrow. 'Nothing.'

Just before we wanted to ring the bell (yes, his cabin had a bell), Thalia and Nico came out. It seemed as if they were drunk. Nico throwed up on the floor and Thalia comforted him. When they walked back in, we quickly followed them. What we saw then was a sight I couldn't believe. Travis, Connor, Katie, Thalia, Nico, Percy and Sylvie were there, along with the complete Aphrodite cabin and a few other people. They were all completely drunk. Travis and Katie were dancing on Percy's bed, while Connor was making out with some Aphrodite girl. Thalia was doing the music and dancing like crazy. Nico was acting like a hyper kid, bouncing around the room with stupid questions. Percy and Sylvie were slowdancing and making out in the same time. Don't ask me how they do it, because I have no idea.

I asked: 'What's going on here?'

**Nico P.O.V.**

Whaaa? Who said that? Oh, haha, there's Annabeth! I walked to her. 'Heey, sweetie! How's it going? Wanna dance?' I felt a giggle coming up and I just couldn't stop it, so I giggled. She suddenly began to turn purple and then green. I began to panic. 'Annabeth! Are you o…' Then I blacked out.

**Lucas P.O.V.**

Ok, I so didn't have to see that. I spotted Percy and I walked towards him. He was busy sucking faces with that hot girl, what's her name again? Oh yeah, Sylvie. I wonder what it takes to make her do that to me? So I decided on the direct approach. I tapped her shoulder and when she turned around I kissed her. I certainly didn't expect what happened next. She didn't kiss me back, instead she pulled away and punched me in my beautiful face. I was shocked. She should have been honoured I wanted to kiss her. What a stupid girl! I cast a glance around me to see who had seen that. Luckily Percy didn't see it. Annabeth was kissing him. And it looked like he was kissing back. Sylvie was just standing there smiling. I was seriously considering calling a doctor. I mean, smiling? What the heck?

**Sylvie P.O.V.**

After I punched that dumb guy, I turned to Percy. Only to see him kissing Annabeth. I smiled. Ah, revenge. Are you wondering why I am smiling? Well, I knew what was going to happen next.

Percy deepened their kiss and began to drag her to his bed. I decided to help him and pushed the dancing couple of his bed. He pushed Annabeth on the bed and began to undress her. I turned away and began to dance with some other guy to amuse myself a little.

Annabeth is so going to regret all of this in the morning. I laughed and looked forward to tomorrow.

**The next morning. Annabeth P.O.V.**

I woke up and remembered last night. It had been amazing. I opened my eyes. What I saw then scarred me for life. I was in the middle of the pavilion and everybody was staring at me and giggling. I wondered why that was. Suddenly I noticed I wasn't wearing anything. I turned beat red and ran to my cabin. They followed me and filmed everything. I heard someone saying: 'OMG, I am so going to put this on the internet. It's hilarious. Percy is a genius!' So Percy did this. That meant, last night didn't mean anything to him. It was all an act.

When I finally reached my cabin I immediately put my clothes on and ran to Percy's cabin. When I arrived there I opened the door and froze. Percy was fast asleep, but was bothered me was that it wasn't only him. Everybody who was at the party was there too. I screamed when suddenly everybody opened their eyes at the same time. They just laughed. 'Percy, I am going to kill you. How dare you put me in the pavilion naked!' The only reaction I got was him laughing even harder. I raced towards him. 'You're going down!' I screamed. He answered frustratingly calm: 'I didn't do anything. I only seduced you and as you were sleeping some people thought it was funny if we put you there. It most certainly was funny. You should have seen your face!' 'Who did it?' 'Like I'm going to tell you. Figure it out yourself. You're the daughter of Athena, you can think of someone.'

Whoever it did is going to pay, I thought to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize from the books.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I had a lot of exams, a mad dad that took my computer… you get the idea. **

**Random person in America P.O.V.**

I was bored out of my mind, so I decided to search for funny videos on the internet. What I found was the most amazing thing ever. They had put a girl naked in some kind of public place. You should have seen her face when she woke up. Hilarious! I copied the link and send the video to all my friends. They should see this! Poor girl…

**Thalia P.O.V.**

We were waiting for Annabeth to wake up and come to Percy's cabin. I had come with the idea to open our eyes all at the same moment to make her scream. And screaming she did! We should have done this much earlier! While she was threatening Percy and being annoying I was secretly filming. Suddenly she stopped and appeared to be thinking. Then she just stormed out of the room and went to the gods know where.

At that moment I thought of something else. 'Hey Perce, sorry, Sam. How are Grover and you doing? Isn't he going away again today?' 'Yeah, he is going to leave in a few hours. He is taking a shower. He's still being arrogant though. I don't recognize him anymore. I'm just ignoring him at the moment. He isn't Grover. A pity, but there's nothing we can do to change that.' 'I may have a idea.' I said. (A/N thanks to a guest review).

**Chiron P.O.V.**

Of course I knew what has happened that night. I may be old, but that doesn't mean I'm not in on the gossip. The word is spreading that Percy and Annabeth did 'you-know-what', then someone put her out in the open naked. I wonder who that would be…

**Percy P.O.V.**

Thalia's plan was amazing. It would so be worth it. We sneaked into the Big House (A/N lets just say he lives there). We changed his shampoo with hair dye and quietly laughing we ran back to my cabin. I so am going to film this! His face is going to be hilarious!

After about half an hour – how long can a satyr shower – we heard a scream coming from the direction of the Big House, along with laughing. Thalia and I quickly ran outside, I couldn't miss this. And there he was, running like crazy and screaming insults to random people. 'Hey Grover', I shouted, 'nice hair! It looks perfect on you!'. 'Do you really think so?' he asked with a hopeful tone in his voice. 'Of course not.' Everyone around us bursted out in laughing.

**Grover P.O.V.**

I'm almost sure Percy did it. And that was what I told him. 'You did it, didn't you? Just don't think you can get away with this. I have tricks you have never seen before.' 'Oh really,' he said, 'show me.' O, that was the limit. I jumped him and punched his face. And that stupid boy just kept laughing at me. WTF? Why isn't he as scared as he should be? I began to get a bit scared. 'This isn't over!' I screamed at him, before I ran away to go seek a barber.

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

Ugh! I am so going to find out whoever did this to me, and then I am going to kill him or her. I thought about it. It could have been Percy, he was with me all the time. Or Thalia or Sylvie. Wait a moment, I can vaguely remember Chiron breaking up the party. Then why was everyone still in Lucas' cabin? And why did he allow me to be humiliated like that? Unless…

OMG, it couldn't be. He couldn't have done it. Why would he do that? I thought he was my friend, I looked up to him. That traitor. Just wait until I tell my mom about this.


End file.
